


Auguri

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, F/M, FACE Family, Kid Fic, Mentioned FACE Family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: -Michelle (Seychelles) ha 10 anni, Alfred e Matt ne hanno 14.- Andy (Australia) e Michelle frequentano la stessa scuola e lui passa le vacanze coi nonni paterni in Australia. Perciò si tengono in contatto via Skype durante il periodo natalizio.- Piccola OzSey regalo per il mio amico Carlo.
Relationships: Australia/Seychelles (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Auguri

La mattina del 25 dicembre, Michelle fu la prima a svegliarsi.  
I suoi fratelli maggiori dormivano ancora - anche se Matt sembrava sul punto di svegliarsi - sua zia non era tornata dall'appuntamento con Vash e i suoi papà avevano chiuso a chiave la porta.  
Per _intimità_ avevano detto.  
Lei non capiva bene cosa significasse, ma gli sguardi di puro _terrore_ di Matt e Al le erano bastati per non fare domande.  
Entrò in salotto e non degnò di uno sguardo i regali sotto l'albero. Anche se le costò molto sforzo. Aveva altro da fare: si sedette sul divano, aprì delicatamente il portatile e avviò Skype.   
La persona che voleva chiamare rispose subito.  
"Yawwwhh...Michelle, sei tu?"  
"Sì! Buon Natale! - cinguettò allegra la ragazzina - Ti ho svegliato?"  
"Mi sono appena svegliato."  
"Ma lì è ancora notte?"  
"No...credo."  
"Andy..."  
"Lo giuro, non lo so. Il fuso orario mi confonde - si lamentò l'australiano - Comunque a te cos'hanno regalato?"  
"Non lo so. Ho aspettato di chiamarti per vedere insieme."  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì! Vogliamo iniziare?"  
"Certo! Dammi cinque minuti e sono pronto!"

**Author's Note:**

> -Michelle (Seychelles) ha 10 anni, Alfred e Matt ne hanno 14.   
> \- Andy (Australia) e Michelle frequentano la stessa scuola e lui passa le vacanze coi nonni paterni in Australia. Perciò si tengono in contatto via Skype durante il periodo natalizio.   
> \- Piccola OzSey regalo per il mio amico Carlo.


End file.
